


Someone Help Me Please!!!!

by oh_stop_im_blushing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_stop_im_blushing/pseuds/oh_stop_im_blushing
Summary: For the life of me I cannot remember the name of this story. In the story Peter is Tony’s biological son who was left on his doorstep. At first he doesn’t want Peter but after Tony is kidnapped he comes back and has a change of heart. Tony becomes the A+ parent we all knew he would be. Whenever the Avengers initiate is started Steve and Tony do not get along and it is because Steve did not know about Peter because he did not finish reading Tony’s file. Steve and Tony end up dating but Peter hates Captain America. Later we find out the reason Peter does not like Captain America is because he thought Captain America told his dad to go into the worm hole during the New York invasion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 2





	Someone Help Me Please!!!!

For the life of me I cannot remember the name of this story. In the story Peter is Tony’s biological son who was left on his doorstep. At first he doesn’t want Peter but after Tony is kidnapped he comes back and has a change of heart. Tony becomes the A+ parent we all knew he would be. Whenever the Avengers initiate is started Steve and Tony do not get along and it is because Steve did not know about Peter because he did not finish reading Tony’s file. Steve and Tony end up dating but Peter hates Captain America. Later we find out the reason Peter does not like Captain America is because he thought Captain America told his dad to go into the worm hole during the New York invasion.


End file.
